jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Peelster1
Hi, welcome to Jagex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Jagex Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whovian39 (Talk) 14:22, 2 June 2009 Sure thing! (Peelster1 14:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC)) Welcome From GG Hello Peelster1! Welcome to the wiki! Thank-you for the edits - talk to me if you need help or have any suggestions! Your welcome and I will! I hope to be a big help here. =) Peelster1 Make sure you log in so that you get credit for your edits! Also, do you mind me asking how you found our wiki? I told him lol Anyway i hope you enjoy your time on this wiki, there are many pages that are in need of more information or clearing up. let me know if you want any help on where to get started. my runescape/funorb user is whoite39 and i'll probably be online more this week. Anyway thanks for your help! hey soz to put you down but we already have a bottomless pit page... Although i have merged some of your info with ours as yours was really well written! No problem at all ^_^ (Peelster1 21:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC)) By the way check the new orb downloads... some are very, how would i say it, interesting... after that check out the FunOrb status report thread on the forums (read the 1st post by mod korpz all the way through)... I'm not really into the downloads but I will when I get the time. Could you provide me with a hyperlink please? (Peelster1 04:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC)) http://tinyurl.com/q3jnfm but you can take some from the FunOrb wiki! Its not just new orb downloads theres pictures of like future games and that! Hey just thought i'd let you know if you don't already that kickabout league is now on funorb for members Yea I knew. (Peelster1 19:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC)) Lol just incase Hey i just saw you edit - haven't heard from you in a while. Just thought i'd check up on you! Yea I've been busy in the past few weeks. Training on RS and running a few FO Forum Games (Peelster1 00:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) Nice can you get in that special forum you need 80,000 orb points to get into? No, I wish! (Peelster1 15:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) Hey, we are making an advert for the wiki and we are going to put some quotes from our users at the end of the video. Do you have any quotes we could add? How about "If you wanna know more then you already know about Jagex, come to the Jagex Wiki!"? (Peelster1 15:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) Yeah thats great thanks! No problem. Glad to help. (Peelster1 20:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC)) =o Hmmm... really? Well that's interesting - they've done that recently because i know when they changed it i checked and the games were already there! But don't worry we have them all saved anyway! =p Well when I went to the old links they didn't work. How and where do you have them saved? (Peelster1 23:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC))